Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo)
TheBeckster1000's fourth spoof of Dumbo. Cast *Mrs. Jumbo - Kanga (Pooh) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, and Einstein (from Oliver and Company) *The Ringmaster - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Elephant Giddy - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) *Elephant Matriarch - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Elephant Catty - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Elephant Prissy - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Mr. Stork - Zazu (The Lion King) *Casey Jr. - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Dumbo - Piglet (Pooh) *Smitty - Joe Agate (Peanuts) *The Ringmaster's Guards - Captain Hook's Pirates (Peter Pan) *Joe the Janitor - Scrap-Iron Yates (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Pink Elephants - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *The Crows - Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, and Lucky (The Jungle Book) *and more Movie Used *Dumbo (1941) Footage Winnie the Pooh *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *A Bug's Life (1998) Peanuts *He's a Bully, Charlie Brown Thomas and Friends *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Festival Adventure (Robin Smith-US) *Thomas, Percy, and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) Danger Mouse *1981 Series *2015 Series Captain Underpants *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Fat Albert *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Hey, Hey, Hey, it's Fat Albert *The Fat Albert Halloween Special *The Fat Albert Christmas Special *The Fat Albert Easter Special Gallery DMW2-Kanga.jpg|Kanga as Mrs. Jumbo f5f8b8adfbd6ad5c87f3390c41c890b3--disney-bows-disney-stuff.jpg|Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, and Einstein as Timothy Q. Mouse Captain Hook pose.jpg|Captain Hook as The Ringmaster Frou-Frou.jpg|Frou-Frou as Giddy Winifred.jpg|Winifred as Matriarch 10964c4a8daeaa500092fa81955dc526--duchess-aristocats-the-aristocats.jpg|Duchess as Catty Georgette-0.jpg|Georgette as Prissy Zazu01cf.png|Zazu as Mr. Stork Thomas (TTTE).jpg|Thomas as Casey Jr. Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-springtime-with-roo-45.jpg|Piglet as Dumbo Joe Agate.jpg|Joe Agate as Smitty Pirate Crew.jpg|The Pirates as The Ringmaster's Guards Grasshoppers in A Bug's Life.jpeg|The Grasshoppers as Pink Elephants Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy.jpeg|Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Lucky the Vulture.jpg|and Lucky as The Crows (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out for Mr. Stork" *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 2 - "Thomas Jr."/Zazu Brings a Delivery for Kanga *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 3 - Piglet's Appearance *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 6 - Piglet's Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 7 - Joe Agate Makes of Fun/Kanga Goes Wild *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita's Appearances *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 9 - Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita Meet Piglet/Captain Hook's Idea *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 10 - In Captain Hook's Tent *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramids of Pachyderms *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 13 - Piglet and the Clowns/Dodger, Tito Francis, Einstein and Rita Almost Forgot *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 15 - "The Clown Song"/Piglet Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 16 - "Grasshoppers on Parade" *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 17 - Meet The Vultures/When I See An Elephant Fly *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 18 - The Magic Feather *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise)" *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) part 21 - Ending Credits Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs